


Phoenix

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Avengers Compound, Canon What Canon, Dark Odin, Evil Odin (Marvel), Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I hate tags, M/M, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Please be safe, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Psychosis, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: Phoenix is a mythological creature in the shape of a bird that is said to go down in flames and is reborn from the ashes. The Phoenix is strongly associated with the element of Fire and with death and rebirth.The Loki who was returned to Earth was not the same as the one they sent away and the Avengers are not sure they are ready to handle what it means.Dark, really dark. Please be careful when you read this one becauseI won't pull any punches.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor wasn't sure what to make of the sudden summon to Asgard. He had rarely heard Heimdall sounding as urgent as now. Of course he didn't dally, if his home needed him then he would go. Hastily bidding farewell to his comrades he called out to the gatekeeper. Stepping out of the Bifrost he immediately noticed that his old friend looked oddly strained, anxious even. The black man didn't even look at him or greet him, instead his eyes were focusing on a point along the bridge. Utterly confused the Thunderer walked to the open door and was surprised to see Sif running towards the observatory. She was carrying a bundle that was clearly to big for her and behind her was guards, chasing her. Upon seeing him she ran even faster despite her burden. Without any explaination she shoved the bundle into Thor's arms and he could suddenly see who she had been carrying.

"Loki?" he said in disbelief. The brother he had believed dead, killed on Svartalfheim. Loki's chest was rising and falling slowly. "Sif what..."

"There is no time!" the female warrior screamed at him. "You have to go! Hurry! He can't be here! Go! Go!" She was literally pushing him back to the Bifrost, Heimdall had his hands ready at the sword. The men was getting closer.

"Sif..."

"If you ever loved your brother, go!" He went. Hurtling through space he landed on the field outside of the Avengers compound. Stumbling and ending up on his knees. Still confused he looked down at his brother who was coming to. Loki was blinking and making distressed noises.

"Loki? Brother?" Thor said and those green eyes fixed on him.

"Nononono... please... no... No! NO!" The usually smooth voice was hoarse and the thin man started clawing at him, struggling to get away from the god of thunder. 

"Brother, calm down", he tried but the Trickster only began struggling harder while screaming and crying. Tightening his hold he felt like he was trying to hold a newborn colt. Then a voice came from slightly above.

"Point break?"

* * *

 

Tony had been out trying his new suit, wanting to make it lighter while keeping it sturdy, when he saw the rainbow bridge. He knew Thor had left only a short while earlier so him returning already was odd. So, the engineer decided to look into it. Finding the god wasn't difficult but it was a surprise to see he wasn't alone. Something was... off... about the god of mischief. The way he was struggling against his brother while making panicked noises. It was obvious that Thor's attempts to hold his wayward sibling was only making things worse. The tighter he held the more violent did the Trickster try to get away while screaming and crying. 

"Point break?" He really didn't intend to distract his friend but the surprise was enough for Loki to give a well-aimed punch. Tumbling out of the Thunderer's grip he began crawling, dragging himself away from the blonde. It was... odd. The dark-haired god clearly struggled to move his body. Tony landed a few paces away and stepped out of his suit. As he got closer and got a better look he could see just how messed up Loki was.

The black hair was a mess, tresses were missing leaving strange bald spots. He was far to thin, the light tunic hanging off his body was already a size too small for a man of Loki's height. Dark circles under his eyes spoke of exhaustion. But that was not all. The god of mischief were covered in bruises and what looked like bite marks. And the marks covered his neck, his chest, his hands. The lip was split in more than one place. His whole body trembled as he made futile attempts at getting away, his lower body unable to support him. Tony could hear him mumbling constantly even as their eyes met.

"Please don't let him please don't let him please please please no more no more." Those green eyes were filled with terror and something else... something wrong.

"Easy Reindeer games", the engineer said soothingly. "Easy, I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you. It will be alright."

"Please... please... don't... don't... no more... no more..." maybe it was for the best that Loki lost consciousness seconds later. Whatever had happened, it was something bad. Tony made his suit, piloted by Jarvis, pick up the unconscious god and turned to Thor who looked just as confused.

"I thought you said he died?" the billionaire said.

"I believed he did... I have no idea what has happened. Sif was running from a group of guards, telling me to get my brother away. I don't know why Loki reacted like this..."

"Let's get him to medical, he doesn't look so good."

The other Avengers were unsurprisingly less than amused about taking in the god of mischief but one look at him and they didn't protest anymore. Bruce and Wilson followed Tony to medical while Thor stayed with the rest. Two on call doctors did a quick exam and announced the Trickster had a fever. They refused to do anything else. Leaving the three Avengers with a banged up god. Good thing Banner had experience with medicine and Falcon was a former paramedic. They took over, using the advanced scanners available to take a measure of Loki's health. Both wore a grim expression when they joined Tony.

"How is he?" Neither of them said anything. "Okay... this is weird... he is not dying is he? Don't think Thor would like that."

"This is almost worse", Bruce said clearly struggling to keep from hulking out.

"It's horrible", Sam agreed.

"Guys... what's wrong with Rock of ages?"

"He has signs of prolonged and severe abuse. Much of it less than a months old, some that suggest quicker healing. Which means the abuse could have lasted for years for all we know." Wilson grimaced

"But Thor has only been back on Earth for three years, after he thought his brother died. Which, granted, he didn't."

"Tony..." Bruce sighed. "Whatever happened, it was bad. The abuse was sexual. Loki has been raped repeatedly for who knows how long."

Tony swallowed thickly. This wasn't looking good.


	2. Chapter 2

He had not actually expected to wake up again. The sword through his body, landing on the cold ground and then Thor crying for him. It had felt so fitting, to have it all end. Only, death would not have him. Why he survived he didn't know. Returning to Asgard had been a in the moment decision. He wanted to know if the oaf was alright. After that, he wanted to leave. Again, fate didn't agree with him. No sooner had he announced his own death to Odin than the old man collapsed, entering restorative sleep. Great. Taking help from Eir, who swore to keep him being alive a secret, he placed the man he had called father in the magic bed. Because the throne couldn't stay empty he disguised himself as the king, fully intending to make Thor do the job. But the fool refused, returning to Midgard without a second thought. Oh, he said some nice things about Loki, now that he was "dead" but really?

Faced with a responsibility he didn't want but couldn't ignore he kept up his disguise as Odin. Only a few were told the truth and they all agreed to help him. Surprisingly, this included Heimdall and Sif. At first he had told them with the hope they could convince Thor to come back. But they refused and instead gave him their support. They in turn told the warriors three, making them support him as well. Other than them it was the healers looking after Odin that knew of his true identity.

"Will you stay?" Sif asked him one evening. "When Odin wakes?"

"I never intended to stay in the first place. I would only end up in the dungeons. Or executed."

"So what will you do?"

"Leave. Either travelling through cosmos or find somewhere to hide."

"But you are doing good! Our people are safe and happy."

"I'm not the king, Sif. I'm merely wearing his face. Please, this is the only thing I can do."

She accepted his words and didn't bring it up again. When the healers informed him Odin was getting closer to waking up he began packing. He used an enchanted satchel to fit enough to make due as well as a momento of his mother. Frigga had gotten a statue but it would never replace her warmth.

He never made it out of the chambers when suddenly everything went completely black.

* * *

 

All Avengers sans Thor was gathered in their meeting room together with some former Shield agents. Their topic, the god of mischief. Aforementioned god's brother was keeping an eye on him. Just in case. In front of them were images, the results from Loki's more thorough medical examination. He had not woken up since he was brought in. Bruce had to swallow hard everytime he looked at the screens. There were old and new injuries hidden beneath pale skin. Most of them in bones or ligaments. The older ones were breaks in a pattern that suggested torture. According to Thor his brother had never been subjected to torture but obviously he was wrong. It was the newer ones that caused the most tension. The bones in the pelvis showed strain, the hip joint had been dislocated more than once. Loki's neck also showed unnatural wear, supported by the bald spots likely caused by someone grabbing his hair in a violent manner. No one had dared doing an exam of the god's intimate parts. There were only scans.

"Are we sure?" Steve asked finally. "Are we sure he has been sexually abused."

"As far as we can tell without a more invasive exam, yes", Sam said. "If he has been abused such exam would only add to the trauma."

"So who did it?"Natasha asked, right to the point. 

"My guess", Clint said, "is a guard or several guards taking turns." The archer was surprisingly calm about Loki's presence. He wasn't pleased but he wasn't ballistic either.

"It's a possibility", Tony said while fiddling with his tablet. "But I'm not so sure that's the case. He was pretty out of it but he kept referring to a "Him" and didn't want Thor anywhere near him."

"What else do we know about his health?" Steve asked Bruce.

"He is underweight and has a severe malnutrition. It is likely he has been fed very little. He is mildly dehydrated, suggesting that he had access to water to some degree."

"So what do we do?"

"Until he wakes up? Keep him on drip and never leave him alone."

Just then Jarvis spoke. " _My apologies for the interruption but it seems the younger Odinson woke up and is having a complete meltdown directed at Odinson the older._ "

They were all running before the AI had finished speaking. Loki's medical room was secure and separate from the rest of medbay. Which meant he was further away and they heard him before they saw him.

"NOOO! PLEASE! PLEASE! NOOO! NONONONO!" The Trickster was cowering in a corner, full on sobbing, while Thor stood on the other side of the room looking crestfallen. Even as the Avengers went inside the god of mischief kept sobbing. "No please no. Don't don't please please." When he saw them he cowered even more while sobbing even harder.

"Don't go closer", Sam warned. "Could all of you wait outside?" Reluctantly they agreed.

"What happened Thor?" Steve asked as Falcon approached the quivering mess slowly. 

"I don't know... the moment he woke up and saw me he started panicking. When Stark's machine began talking to him he panicked even more. He tried to teleport but only slammed into the wall."

Bruce watched the scene on the other side of the window intently. Sam was almost within reach of Loki.

"Hey bud. We have never met before. I'm Sam Wilson. I'm just going to stay here, okay? I won't go any closer." The god only stared while muttering. 

"Please don't. Please don't. Don't let him. Don't do this. Don't do this. No. No. No more."

"Your brother is really worried about you. Don't you want to meet Thor?"

"NO! Nononono. Not him. Not him. Not Odinson. No. Please. Please. Nonono. Mother... mother... Mama..."

In the end Wilson took a blanket and carefully wrapped it around the god. The Trickster never took his eye of the paramedic but didn't lash out. He curled in on himself and fell asleep. 

"What's the matter with my brother?" Thor asked worriedly. Sam was grim.

"My best guest is trauma induced psychosis. Basically his sanity has snapped under the pressure of his trauma."

"Can he get better?"

"I think so. Who's Odin?"

"Our father, the king of Asgard. He... he seemed to call for our mother..."

"Where is she?"

"She... died... Loki wasn't allowed to go to her funeral... he was told by a guard that she had been killed."

"Seriously?" Tony exclaimed. "Here on Earth even the worst criminal is allowed to go their parents funeral."

"I know... I regret it..."

"There is more" Wilson warned. "Your brother has been raped repeatedly for some time now. And I'm starting to think I know by whom."


	3. Chapter 3

There were a few things he noticed when he regained consciousness. The first thing was that he for some reason couldn't move. His whole body was paralysed. Next he realised he had shackles on his wrists. Heavy things made out of metal. It was when he heard the rustle of clothing that he discovered he was in fact naked on his bed. Or was it his bed? It looked, bigger. Someone had propped up his chest with a pillow and considering he was face down it meant he wouldn't be smothered against the mattress. Beyond breathing he could only move his eyes. More rustling drew his attention and he tried to find the source. He didn't need to bother. Into his view came Odin. The old man was naked with the exception of a dressing gown he had not closed. Loki swallowed thickly. This could not be good.

"Wretched runt", the king muttered. "Never can I be rid of you. Least you can do is fulfill the purpose of why I brought you here."

The Trickster couldn't speak. His voice was locked away by Odin's spell. The bed as the man he had called father climbed up. More rustling and then he felt two leathery hands on his behind. Breath hitching he didn't want to contemplate what might be about to happen. He prayed that he was mistaken, even as the hands spread his buttocks. Surely the old man couldn't intend what Loki thought he intended. Then he felt the thick head of the All-Father's member at his entrance and without warning he was breached. The pain was excruciating. Without the use of his voice he could only make the most pathetic noise in protest. A rough hand grabbed his hair, holding the strands in a tight grip. The shackles was to make certain he wouldn't be moved around too much he realised with terror. Repeatedly he was pounded into, blood trickled slowly, before he sensed a warm wetness inside. Breathing out in relief he almost wanted to laugh about the fact that he was relieved the rape was over.

Odin grunted as he pulled out and climbed down from the bed. Grimacing at his bloody member he took a piece of fabric to clean himself off. With a heavy stomach Loki realised the cloth was in fact his tunic, torn to pieces. Fear increasing he was starting to dread the conclusions he made. That he wasn't released or given back the use of his limbs only made his fears seems all the more likely.

* * *

 

"How dare you suggest my father would do such a thing?" Thor roared even as he was held back by Steve and Tony. Sam didn't even blink. The god was perhaps stronger than him but he sure as heck wasn't smarter. Simply folding his arms he glared at the guy.

"Your friends thought it necessary to bust him out from Asgard, committing treason while doing so. Telling you that if you love your brother you would take him away", the black man said.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"No? If it was someone else who raped your brother, why would your father try to stop him from leaving. He is terrified of you, man. Guess who you remind him of. Odin."

The god of thunder was breathing like a whipped horse. His eyes glowed with his rage. Wilson didn't budge. There was no doubt in his mind that this Odin was responsible. If not himself he had either arranged or allowed it.

"Thor! Stop this!" Stark huffed. "Your baby brother needs help. A lot of it. And this is not helping. Someone messed him up, badly. Let's focus on him, okay. We can look into who is responsible later. Remember, Loki is hurt."

That calmed down the deity who glanced at his brother. The god of mischief had fallen asleep in his corner, hidden under the blanket. His room was cold, sterile and very exposed. Sam shook his head sadly.

"We need to find him somewhere else to stay."

"You want to send my brother away?"

"Ease up big guy, I meant he needs a different room here at the compound. This", Wilson gestured to the hospital room, "won't do."

"You are sure that's a good idea?" Barton said. "What if he is just playing with us?"

"He's not. I've seen trauma before. I think a room with soft rugs, bed only big enough for one person, his own bathroom and a safety lock on the inside of the door."

"So he can lock himself in? Why?"

"It is to give him a sense of security", Banner explained. "If he can decide who is allowed into his space, he will feel safer."

"What about food?" Stark asked.

"We will offer it but not force him. Maybe add a mini fridge with some simple stuff."

"Alright, easy enough. Big room or small room?"

"Keep it fairly small and without spaces where someone can potentially hide. Just in case, have an override on the door. We don't know what might trigger a panic attack or if he might be suicidal." Sam looked at Thor. "And I'm sorry man but for now you better keep a distance to him."

The Thunderer hung his head but nodded sadly. His brother's wellbeing was more important than his pride.

* * *

 

They had decided that only three people would spend any prolonged period of time in Loki's vicinity. Sam and Bruce due to their medical knowledge, Steve because he was the only one besides Thor who was strong enough to restrain the Trickster should he become violent. Though they all agreed that any attempt to restrain the god would be a last resort. Tony fixed a room that was spacious but not big. There were no closet, only a dresser. He had installed a decent sized refrigerator and filled it with soft drinks and still drinks as well as food items that didn't have to be heated. There were also a small cabinet with food that didn't need to stay cool. Beyond that there were a TV built into the wall and a stereo, also built into the wall. An AI separate from Jarvis was responsible for the room and would respond to Loki. Of course Jarvis could override his little brother but only in emergencies. 

Bringing Loki to his new room turned out be a challenge. He eyed everything fearfully and clearly didn't trust any of them. Muttering, begging, to someone who was no longer in his presence. Steve was patient. It was jarring seeing the once so proud god cowering and acting paranoid. The new room was inspected thoroughly and he always kept an eye on them. After looking into the bathroom and not seeing anyone inside he closed the bathroom door and locked it behind him.

"Is he supposed to do that?" the soldier asked Sam.

"He doesn't trust us. It will take time and we need to give him that time. Come on." They filed out, closed the door without locking it and headed to Tony's workshop. Here he had sat up a few screens showing Loki's room. The one in the bathroom would only activate in case of danger or emergency. Even the other cameras was more for the god's safety than their own. When they entered they could see the Trickster slipping out to the bedroom, inspecting it once more. Finding the simple lock on his door he immediately locked it. He spent several minutes fiddling with everything he saw until he seemed satisfied. Then he took all the blankets and pillows he could find and built himself a nest, away from the bed. He even took the mattress to the corner.

"So much for the bed", Stark commented but was still smiling. "Ha! Look, he is making the bed frame into a table." Steve looked at the screen and indeed the dark-haired god had made a make-shift table.

"He's kind of breaking it... pulling the boards like that."

"Well, I don't care Cap. I found a cheap bed for the guy. If he wants to repurpose it I won't be bothered."

"He has stopped talking", Sam noted. "Maybe he is feeling safer."

"Won't he be isolated? If he locks himself up, I mean."

"I don't know man. I'm not a therapist, only a counsellor. But if we let him decide the terms of our interactions he will feel safer."

"You really thinks his dad did this to him?"

"The guy was involved. That's for certain."

* * *

 

It wasn't that he cared, necessarily, but he couldn't ignore the guy either. He had been the one to take him here. Stopping outside the door Tony wasn't sure if he should knock or not. In the box he was holding there were some books, notebooks and sketchbooks in addition to a wide variety of pencils. All the books were cheap paperbacks. Loki could read them or rip them to pieces. It was odd, that the god was way more unstable and unpredictable now then he was during the invasion. 

In the end the engineer placed the box outside the door with a piece of paper saying "Loki's" before retreating beyond the hall. With the help of Jarvis he played a buzzing sound right outside the god's room, watching him on his phone. When the Trickster heard the buzzing he emerged slightly from his nest, looking around suspiciously. The buzzing repeated and now Loki located the sound. Apprehension warred with curiosity on his pale face. Curiosity won. He unlocked the door and poked his head out. Only when he didn't see anyone did he pay attention to the box. Reminiscent of a cat the god dragged the box inside before slamming his door shut and locking it again. It seemed that the note was working because Loki emptied the box, hiding the content in his nest before filling the now empty box with trash. There wasn't much but he still pushed it out again. A note sat on top. Tony walked silently back and picked up the trash, smiling when he saw the note. It now said "Not Loki's". He made a mental note to install a buzzer to the door. The guy deserved to get better. To feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Odin was growing increasingly violent with him. Pulling him, grabbing him, slamming him down on the floor. Forcing his mouth open so the disgusting old man could take pleasure from using him. The times a day he would be subjected to the violations increased as well. Using Gungnir to completely or partly paralyze his body. Even then, he preferred the violence to the mocking tenderness. The pretence of consensual love making that felt even more violating than being beaten into submission. Not that he had a choice.

He sputtered and coughed up water, struggling to bring down air into his lungs before the hand at his neck forced him back under. The rocking of his body as Odin pounded into him was almost secondary to his struggle to avoid drowning. His body was growing weak. Lack of food combined with the ruthless treatment. Even his magic started having trouble keeping up the healing. At best it could make his bruises look slightly older than they actually were. A few times he thought he had heard servants speak softly but he was always too out of it to be sure. The old man would taunt him as he crushed him beneath his weight. Telling him how worthless he was. How big a disappointment. How he would never escape his fate, because Thor would also make him a toy. A thing for pleasure. Not brothers, no. Things don't have siblings.

Loki managed to get his head above water again, trying to fight against the push down. The harsh hand shifted and instead of grabbing his neck it grabbed his head. Slamming his face into the stone wall. Dizzy from the impact he is once more forced under the water and isn't allowed up until Odin has once more let out seed in his body. Coughing weakly he can barely stay conscious. Not that it matters. He dragged back into the bed chamber, forced down on all fours and the rape continue. It becomes to much and he blacks out. When he comes to his whole body is hurting. Liquid, blood or something else, trickle out of his behind. His hips are on fire and one ankle is swollen. There is no shackles. Why would it be? He can't move.

A couple of servants sneak inside, looking terrified. They walk over to Loki and tries helping him to sit up before handing him a glass of water. He drinks eagerly. One of them, a woman, hands him a small vial. Telling him the potion dulls both the mind and the body. They can't help, they are just servants. Who would listen to them? Against the king no less. He can't blame them. He drinks from the vial. For the next couple of days he doesn't have feel the violation of his body.

* * *

 

Shit hit the metaphorical fan one week after moving Loki to a new room. A few medics insisted to follow up on their exams but didn't tell anyone they intended to do a rectal exam. To find evidence of rape. While ignoring the invasive nature of the exam. Tony is rarely livid but he is now. Sam and Bruce tries to calm the panicking god to no avail. The examination room looks like it has been bombed. 

"But mr. Stark... we found it. Evidence of extensive injury caused by forced entry", the lead doctor said.

"Good job", he grits out. "On basically raping him while proving he was raped. Does consent mean  _anything_ to you?"

"But..."

"No! All of you are fired, effective immediately. Now get out!" They file out and Tony turn to his fellow Avengers. The god is still refusing to come out from his hiding place and looks terrified. And who can blame him, after something like that. Sure, it doesn't hurt to have physical evidence but not like this. He looks around at the mess, spotting a pen and gets an idea. Picking up the pen and a piece of paper he writes "Loki's" on it before using some tape to stick it on his shirt. Then he approaches the trio. Sam raise an eyebrow while Bruce frowns. He ignores them. Just like he hoped, the Trickster react to the note by grabbing Tony's arm when he sits down.

"Loki's", he mumbles. "Loki's..."

"Yup. From here to your room, I'm Loki's Avenger."

"I'm Loki... I'm... Loki. Loki's avenger."

"That's right. And I do whatever you say."

"Kill Odin..."

"No problem, I will definitely do so when I see him."

"No... no... Odin kill Loki's avenger before avenger kill Odin."

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look. Okay, what else do you want me to do?"

"Safe place."

"Your room? Come on then, let's go to Loki's room."

"Yes. Loki's."

"That's right buddy. Let's take you there." Amazingly it works and once they enter the solitary hall the god releases his arm, snatching the piece of paper and runs to his door. He slams the paper on the door before rushing inside, locking himself in. "Well, he at least knows that's his room."

"That was actually pretty good", Sam says. "You gave him autonomy in a way he was capable of comprehending. More importantly, you have created a way for us to work and communicating with him."

"It was mostly a lucky guess. I'm glad it worked. He might have lost his sanity but he is still intelligent."

"That thing about Odin", Bruce says. "Do you think we can say for sure he is the rapist?"

"I already thought so", Wilson says. "It is too much of a coincidence otherwise. If he spent two years in a cell unmolested why would he suddenly be molested now."

"I agree", Tony says. "They thought he died, right. Can't hurt someone who isn't alive. But daddy dearest might have been able to tell. I'm not telling Thor though. Let him figure it out on his own."

"He will have to..."

* * *

 

Natasha wasn't sure how she felt about Loki's condition but no one deserved to be raped. It couldn't be only rape though. Right? There had to be other factors that caused to lose his mind. Stark had given the god a physical representation of the AI in his room. He was having way to much fun with sticking notes to stuff but at least it worked. She was secretly watching the Trickster as he inspected what looked like a doll or a small robot. He tapped it and squeezed it. The note already discarded. In many ways he felt like a child. A very broken child. Loki have the robot a pat on its head, causing it to move and make lights. He scrambled away, hiding in his nest. After a moment he came closer again.

" _Hello there!_ " the AI said.

"NO!" Again the god of mischief hid. This time not coming out.

" _Don't be afraid. I'm your friend. You can give me a name if you like._ "

"Loki's?" His voice was muffled.

" _Yes, I'm Loki's friend. Your friend. I don't have a name, mind giving me one?_ " A long pause followed and then...

"Greg."

" _Great! Thank you Loki. Hi I'm Greg._ "

"Greg..."

" _If you need anything or wonder anything you ask me and I will help you._ "

"Help Loki..." the god peered out from his pillow fort. "No bath. Dirty."

" _Oh, I see. You want to get clean but you don't want to use the tub. That's okay, you can use the shower. I can teach you how._ "

"No spying on our resident evil", Stark snatched the phone from her hands and ended the stream. 

"That's rich, coming from you", Natasha said taking back her phone. "He named his AI Greg by the way."

"Wha... Greg? That's... oddly normal..."

"And he don't like taking a bath."

"Neither do I... never mind. Take a look at these." He handed her a bunch of photos of Loki.

"What am I supposed to see?"

"These are from when he arrived on Earth the first time. With the staff. Notice how shitty he looks? Sweaty, tired, even paler than usual. Moments of disorientation." She studied the photos and realised what he was getting at. Loki in the photos looked sick. Pained. "This is the guy that even in a state reminiscent of a scared animal can use magic. We have even seen him use it. Doing things that looks instinctual. So why didn't he do them during the invasion? Teleporting, telekinesis, pyrokinesis and shapeshifting. Turning invisible. He didn't do any of it."

"You think he threw the fight?"

"I think he didn't do as much as he could have. When was the only time he shapeshifted? After the battle. He was shackled and defeated, only shifting to mock Steve. If he could be such a perfect copy..."

"Why didn't he use it to win... impersonate Fury or Coulson."

"Or Thor, for that matter. Imagine if he had come through as Thor and doing the same stuff."

"We wouldn't have trusted the real Thor once he showed up... he could have done hundreds of different things that would have given him the victory."

"And he didn't."

Natasha nodded slowly. There could only be one reason he didn't. He never intended to win in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

He was starting to break. His mind retreated further and further as he begged his father to stop. This only infuriated Odin more, causing him more pain and humiliation. The rapes had once more increased in frequency. There were barely enough time to recover even a little before he was forced once more. One time the old man had beaten him bloody before taking him again. While using his body the old king had gleefully admitted he knew Loki had been tortured by Thanos. That the attack on Midgard had not been by choice. He had then laughed at the Trickster's tears. Food had become limited. Odin had started to demand he performed or serviced the old goat if he wanted to eat. To use his mouth, to ride on top, to act as if he enjoyed the brutal treatment. He tried to refuse, ignoring his hunger. Almost wishing he would starve. But it was useless. Gungnir was used on him, making his body move without his mind.

One day he was told nothing belonged to him. Not even his mind and body. That they belonged to Odin, to Thor. That his only purpose was to be taken for their pleasure. Loki started fearing Thor. Fearing his brother would turn out as brutal and cruel as their father. Not his father. Couldn't call him that. Magic was used on his body. Weakening it, forcing transformations on him. Taking his will away. Sometimes he heard voices. Arguing. He never knew them. His voice was no longer taken away. Screams of agony was wrestled from his lips. The more he screamed, the more painful it got. Odin wanted him to scream.

Chunks of hair is ripped out, his scalp is bleeding. He has started to grow numb to the pain. This is is the third time already and the morning has barely begun. Grunts, slapping of flesh fills his ears. His own whimpering as the member is slammed into him over and over. There is no escape. No respite. Odin pulls out and throws him on his back, pulls his legs so far apart his joints are dislodged. He wants to close his eyes. Pretend this is happening to someone else. Not him. He us forced to watch. The old man decides to pretend to be gentle. Prying his mouth open, forcing a tongue past his lips. A mockery. Bites and marks darkens his skin. Leathery hand around his own member, forcing it into stiffness. He feels no pleasure even an orgasm is forced from him. He no longer knows pleasure. The pretence is gone. The beating is back. Hands close around his throat, cutting off his air supply. He doesn't expect to wake up. He doesn't want to.

"Your highness" a voice hisses. "Your highness, please wake up. Please. You can not be dead."

"He's breathing..." another voice.

"But he doesn't wake!" Loki blinks slowly. There are two people. They are kneeling. He thinks he knows them. "Your highness! Oh, thank the Norns. Please Highness, there has to be something we can do. Someone who can help."

"We don't have much time, the king don't want us in here."

"Sif..." he mumbles. When was the last time he talked to Sif? What happened to her? "Sif..." he doesn't notice the servants leaving, a small glimmer of hope in their eyes.

* * *

 

Thor is angry with his fellow Avengers. They are keeping him away from his brother and are telling lies about his father. What would they know? How could they possibly understand? He had thought Loki died, alone on the cold ground on a distant realm. Never retrived. How the mage was alive he still had not gotten an answer to. Storming up to the only door in this hallway he rips it open, realising to late it had been locked.

Loki sees him, freezes and let's out a scream of pure terror. He backs away to a mound of pillows and blankets. As he grips them he hurls them at Thor. They do no harm as they hit him and it only makes the Trickster cry harder. His breathing is short and rapid. The blood rushing through his body is nearly visible. 

"Nooooo!" Having run out of ammunition Loki screams and cries so hard it is intolerable. "No! I don't! I don't! Please! Please! I can't, I can't. Don't do this! Please!" Despite the overwhelming panic the pale god sounds more lucid than he has since his arrival. Trying to appear soothing Thor starts handing him back the pillows but only gets hit with them again.

"Loki..."

"Noooo! I can't! I can't. No more. No more." It is heart breaking, seeing his baby brother like this. He tries to wipe away the tears but that only makes it worse. "Please don't..."

"Shhh, brother. I won't hurt you."

"Lies."

"I won't hurt you."

"Lies."

"Alright.. who told you I would hurt you?"

"No."

"Please Loki, I swear. Whatever you tell me I will believe you. Please, tell me who did this to you."

"Promise?"

"Yes, brother. I promise. Upon my name and the Norns." Oh how he wished he could just swoop his brother into his arms and make all bad things go away. It wasn't right, seeing him reduced to this. When Loki finally spoke it was with the smallest voice he had ever used.

".... .... Odin."

Thor's stomach dropped. He felt sick. His father had actually done this. The betrayal was deep. Raping his own son. Then he realised why his brother was so terrified of him. Their father, Odin, had told the god of mischief that the Thunderer would do the same. Would rape him and hurt him. Use him till he breaks. The fact that his father had brutalized his brother so badly made him start crying. This is was caused some of Loki's fear to diminish.

"Thor?" he said timidly.

"I am so sorry, brother. I am so so sorry that he did this to you. That... that... monster. But I swear, I could never do that to you. I love you. When I thought you were dead my heart wouldn't beat properly." The Trickster watched him intently, gauging him. He then pulled a piece of paper from his odd bedding and handed it to the god of thunder. Taking it the blonde god read the one word written there.

"Loki's."

"Yes. I'm yours, brother. Always." He was finally allowed to cradle his broken brother in his arms, gently rocking him while the god of mischief cried all tears he had been holding back since Odin got his hands on him. Thor promised himself that his so-called father would not be alive for much longer. Whatever it took, he would pay for doing this to Loki.

* * *

 

Sam was pleased to see signs that Loki's psychosis was beginning to ease. With time he would perhaps make a decent recovery. Maybe. Thor was still on the naughty list for ignoring them but he had managed to break through to his brother. At the moment he was the only one except from Stark that could come close enough to touch him. Why the Trickster trusted Tony was a complete mystery. Even then it was nothing short of miraculous that they managed to convince the pale god to join all of them in the common area. He was hiding behind the two, a hand grasping his brother's sleeve and hugging the small robot to his chest. The AI im the robot had originally been assigned his room but having the thing visible turned out to work better.

Clint gave him a glare, making him shrink in on himself but Romanoff smacked the archer while telling him to behave. Thor gently guided the younger to a sofa, sitting down together. Loki didn't bother looking at any of them. Instead he spoke softly to his robot. One word sentences. Sam noticed he still had bruises along his neck and his lip had scarred. Coming from the kitchen with a plate Steve placed it in front of the Trickster. Some scrambled eggs, small pieces of bacon and some fruit that looked like melon. The plate got a wrinkled nose and a quiet "no".

"I'm sorry, Captain", Thor said. "My brother has always struggled with his food. Especially when something has happened. This time..."

"It's fine, Thor", the soldier assured. "I'm just worried about how thin he is. Maybe he might like the melon? It is very sweet."

"Would you like some fruit, brother?"

"No." The robot in his arms blinked and sort of turned.

" _Maybe you would like some ice cream?_ "

"Ice... cream..."

" _It is sweet and cold. A creamy goodiness._ "

"Good?"

" _Most people think so. Easy to eat. Do you want some?_ "

"Yes."

As Steve went to get some ice cream Thor turned to Tony. "I need to thank you for giving my brother Greg. This companion is helping him a lot."

"That was kind of the point. Glad it's working."

"Ice cream isn't very nutritious..." Banner muttered.

"That's easy to fix", Romanoff said. "There are many types of ice creams. Making one with the nutritions he need should be easy. Or having someone make it."

"If he will eat it that's good enough", Sam said. "I suspect he had more worrying reasons to be suspicious of food." As to prove his point Loki wouldn't let his brother eat the discarded food, calling it bad. Man he wanted to kill Odin. Thoroughly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn you that I won't pull any punches. I was asked a while back how I can be so inspired and write so quickly. There is still no straightforward answer. I'm the kind of person who's mind tend to be in overdrive. So my problem is usually that I have too much inspiration rather than too little. Anything can set me off. My mind has such an active imagination that I frequently have dreams with a big narrative and made up characters going on adventures. I rarely remember the stories once I wake up but I remember the feeling of the story I was watching.
> 
> When it comes to being productive there is actually a simple way of churning out chapters every day like I do. You write every day. Granted I can type very rapidly. Very, very rapidly. On good days I've written seven pages. Getting a chapter out on AoO is in comparison not to difficult. But that's the best tips I can give. If you take the time, finding those times you are not doing much, you will find it easier. Once you get the habit, you become more effective as well.


	6. Chapter 6

She had been growing increasingly worried over the two years that had passed. Loki no longer talked to her and his behaviour was odd. All his reforms had screeched to a halt. He spent more and more time hidden away in his chambers. It was a moment when she was alone that the two servants hesitantly approached her.

"Lady Sif", the woman said in a hushed voice. "You... are you an ally to prince Loki?"

"It is important we know..." the man said.

"How did you...? Yes, Loki is my friend." The servants looked around, watching for any people nearby. "What is going on?"

"Go to the king's chamber when he is not there", the female servant said. "It is important. Very important."

"Be absolutely certain he won't be back to soon. He can't find you in there."

Sif found their words odd but the urgency in their voices promted her to action. She choose a noon when Odin was scheduled to hold court for several hours. Before heading to his chambers she made certain to confirm this. Loki had used the royal chambers to keep up appearances since he could hardly be using his own. Carefully she opened the door, noting the lack of guards, and slipped inside. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Everything was in disarray. There were dried blood on the walls and the floor. What shocked her the most was seeing Loki splayed on the floor. The god of mischief was thin, far thinner than he should be. Bruises and small wounds littered his body. That wasn't the worst though. It was seeing him naked, with clear signs of abuse. His behind was caked with blood and other fluids. The neck, the missing chunks of hair. The unmistakable bruises on his hips.

"Oh Norns, Loki! What happened to you?" she exclaimed. If he was here, who was in the throne room? With a chill she realised that had to be Odin himself. And if Loki was still in Asgard, looking like this... it took effort to not throw up when she realised what had happened. 

"Sif...?" She jumped, hearing the hoarse voice. The Trickster was awake. Barely. His green eyes were dulled and he couldn't move. A cough wrecked through his body and he expelled  _something_. Oh Norns... just how far had the king gone in his abuse.

"Loki! Just... just relax. I will find away to help you."

"You... could... kill me..."

"No... no, you can't let him get away with this. Odin needs to face justice!"

"He's the king, Sif... his words are law..." Loki slipped back into unconsciousness and even though she wanted to spirit him away she needed a plan. And that plan had to involve Thor.

* * *

The Avengers compound had pool big enough for the Olympics. It had its own building with retractable roof and walls. In winter the building was heated and protected but in summer it often stood open. A heat wave had hit the East coast, pressing down on New York and the land above. The heat was so bad the Air conditioning in the living quarters had broken down. Which pissed Tony off since he had built it. Unfortunately it was too hot for him to work on it himself and had instead to rely on Jarvis. Privately Steve thought his friend could do with some down time. They had gathered at the pool, the roof had been covered with sun protective screens, giving shade. Thor had practically dragged his brother outside after discovering that the Trickster had nearly had a heat stroke in his room. Loki was visibly wilting in the intense heat and was pretty out of it.

"What's with baby bro?" Tony asked the Thunderer. 

"Do you remember me telling you he is adopted?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, I'm Aesir and he is Jotun."

"Doesn't tell me anything Pikachu. I thought you were Asgardians."

"Ah... Aesir is the most common race on Asgard, it means the home of the Ás."

"The ass? Really."

"Only one", Thor grumbled. "There is also the Vanir, the people of Vanaheim. Jotun are from Jotunheim. The realm of the giants."

"Thor... I know Loki is tall but he is not a giant..."

"From what I was told he is a runt. The Frost giants are not a mild people."

"Frost giants?"

"That's another name for the Jotun. They live on a realm of eternal ice. Despite his looks Loki's real features are blue skin and ruby red eyes. His natural temperature is also lower."

"So he is pretty much melting in the heat because he is an icicle... good to know..."

The god himself was wandering the edge of the pool, eyeing the water constantly. Sam and Clint was throwing a ball between them. They didn't notice when Loki came up behind them, his footsteps being to quiet. The archer jumped to catch the ball and accidentally collided with the Trickster who fell into the pool with a big splash. At first he just seemed startled, confused, even keeping himself above water easily. Then something seemed to snap in his mind and he started panicking. His body froze up, he began sinking as he struggled against nothing. It was like someone had taken a huge hand and pressed him down in the water. Steve didn't hesitate, he dove right into the pool and swam quickly to the panicked god. Taking a grip around his chest he brought them both back the surface. Loki didn't stop struggling. He tried to claw his way out while crying and yelling. The soldier felt extremely sorry for him, he was just so broken. Sam and Clint was at ready, pulling him from the water despite his increasingly weak struggles. They tried to calm him but he was too far gone.

"He can't swim?" Tony asked as he and Thor came running.

"My brother is an excellent swimmer. I fear this is something else. Far more nefarious." The god of thunder knelt at his brother's side. Seeing him the pale god cried harder and reached out for the golden prince. Without any hesitation did Thor let Loki press against him. Wet clothes and all. He rocked his sobbing sibling, murmuring. Steve tugged at Sam's swimming trunks while gesturing with his head. His friend got the message and they walked out of earshot.

"Have any idea why that happened?"

"Several, and I don't like any of them. I just can't picture what kind of man could do this to their own kid."

"Back when I was a kid there was this family on the block. The dad got laid off while the mom was working three jobs to put food on the table. They had a son, we went to the same school. One day he was beginning to act weird. He grew aggressive, unpredictable. Most assumed he had become crazy or was misbehaving because his mom was away so much. I didn't understand until later what had happened. A neighbour had heard strange noises and worried for the family. When he discovered what the dad was doing..."

"Was he arrested, the dad?"

"No... a mob had killed him before they arrived but no one was convicted. Their kid was never the same again. Whatever happened to Loki, for him to break so completely..."

"Very, very bad."

Just then Tony announced that the Air conditioning was running again. They didn't comment when Thor carried his baby brother inside.

* * *

 

He had considered taking Loki to his own rooms but realised it was a very bad idea. Thankfully the small room assigned his brother was once more a doable temperature. Drying the Trickster with the towel and handing him dry clothes Thor stepped out for a while. When he went back inside Loki was back in his nest of pillows. 

"Greg, could you lower the temperature a few more degrees?"

" _Of course!_ " the small robot answered. The Thunderer sat down outside the nest and gently stroked the black locks. As it got a bit cooler the pale god sighed in contentment, relaxing. 

"My poor brother", Thor murmured. "My so very dear brother. I love you. And  _he_ won't get away with this." Odin's name was forbidden in the compound. He had taken his mother's name instead, fully believing she would have protected her youngest son. Maybe she always had.

"Stay?" Loki asked softly.

"Aye, I will stay with you."

"Stay here?" The Trickster patted his nest. "No? Yes?"

"You want me to?"

"Yes. Loki's."

"Aye, I'm yours brother." He settled at the edge to give his brother enough space but the younger insisted on having him in the nest properly. They cuddled up together, just like when they were kids.


	7. Chapter 7

It was by pure happenstance he discovered what was going on. Fandral figured that since he hadn't seen Loki as himself in quite a while he would play a prank on him. Which was why he hitched a ride in a laundry basket and hid in the closet, holding a recording sphere. Carefully he guided it out to the bed chamber after activating it. He had a pretty good view of the room and gleefully anticipated the funny stuff people did when they were alone. The door to the bath opened, Fandral stiffled a gasp. Hanging limply by the hair Loki looked barely conscious. Blood dripped from his lips and his naked body full of bruises, full of abrasions. Judging by the water hanging of the pale skin he had been in the bath. The one dragging him by the hair were Odin.

"Please..." the usually proud Trickster begged, sounding defeated. In response the king sneered and literally tossed his son across the room. The dark god collided painfully with the bed. Again he let out a soft "Please" only to be manhandled again. What happened next had Fandral in tears. Loki cried out in pain as the All-Father  _raped_ him. His own son. Judging from the Trickster's bedraggled appearance this was far from the first time. The cries of pain grew louder, mixed with sobs and pleading. 

Oh, how he wished he could leave. Or better yet, run out there are drive his sword through Odin's body. Alas, he had left the weapon behind and his dagger would not be enough. Somehow he couldn't make himself ignore and shut away the abuse he accidentally had discovered. He didn't watch. He couldn't. But he didn't pretend he couldn't hear what was going on. Tears burned his cheeks. Counting the minutes he prayed for his friend's safety. Hoping it would end, at least for now. Finally it did. A low thud was followed by rustling and muttering. Fandral only picked up a few words, none of them kind. The big doors slammed shut and he left the closet.

"Norns..." he whispered. Even while rooting out slavers he had never seen anything like this. At first he thought Loki was unconscious but he got closer he could hear the soft pleading. 

"Please don't please please no more no more please I can't." With a chill Fandral realised the Trickster's mind was gone, he wouldn't be able handle much more. He jumped when something nudged him. The recording sphere! He had proof! He grabbed it and fled the royal chambers, ashamed he couldn't do more. 

* * *

 

The magic signature had flared a few times and finally they had managed to identify the caster. Stephen and Wong took a few precautions, they were going after an immensely powerful sorcerer after all. They walked through the portal into a small room. To their surprise the god of mischief was sitting on the floor with a toy or something. His eyes grew wide in horror and let out a yell, tried to throw himself to a pile of pillows but Wong was in the way. Strange stared as Loki's eyes rolled back and the Trickster fainted. As the god started twitching in a way he had seen before he launched to catch him. He pulled one of his gloves of with his teeth and forced it between the aliens jaws just in time as the seizure made the thin body jerk.

Wong locked eyes with him.

"This isn't normal", the monk said. "Something is not right."

"We can find out what when the seizure has stopped. He is still strong, I can barely keep him from trashing around too much." Just as he said this the body he was holding grew lax. Loki was completely unresponsive when Stephen tried talking to him. "Let's begin then." He and Wong placed a hand each at the god's temple, reaching inside. First they found nothing but distorted images but then...

_...he is being crushed under the weight of the old man. Pain is echoing through his body. He can't breathe... once more his head is forcibly pushed under water. Everytime he taken in the bathing chamber this happens. He is starting to fear water... he is being taunted again. For being weak, for not being Thor. For having been tortured by Thanos. All while his body is further defiled by the man he grew up calling father... why did he have to survive... help me..._

Never had Strange let go of a spell that quickly. His stomach is churning from the images in his mind. There are phantom pains, the same pain the Trickster himself suffered. Wong is visibly pale even though he is usually unfazed by everything. 

"Never have I seen such depravity in one man", he said. "I'm beginning to think you have the wrong alien on your watch list."

"Mind telling us what watch list?" The masters turn, leaning on the doorway is Tony Stark himself. "While you at it, explain why you are in our resident god's room without permission. Oh, and we would love to know who you are."

"I'm doctor Stephen Strange. This is Wong. We are the masters of the mystic arts."

"Really? Your name is Strange? Goes with the job I suppose. If reindeer games can use magic, I guess it is not a stretch others can."

"This man has suffered great trauma", Wong said, gesturing to the deity. 

"Yeah, we  _know_. That's why we don't invade his space like this. He barely functions due to his psychosis."

"You know but you don't understand", Stephen said. "Not the full weight of it."

"Yeah? Why don't you return Loki to his nest", gestured to the pillow pile, "and explain."

Not wanting to antagonize the billionaire even more they placed the Trickster in the pile and followed him out of the room. All the other Avengers were sitting in a common area. They were glaring at the two sorcerers. Not that this bothered either of them, they had stared down doom itself.

"As I said to Stark my name is doctor Stephen Strange and this is Wong."

"Stephen Strange?" said a man he recognised as Bruce Banner. "The neurosurgeon? I had you were in a car accident several years back before you mysteriously disappeared."

"Yes, I was a neurosurgeon before my accident. Now, however, I am a master of the mystic arts. And so is Wong."

"You are a wizard?" Thor said, frowning. "My brother used to talk about someone called the Sorcerer supreme who was a master of the mystic arts."

"Ah, the Ancient one... spoke of a special visitor sometimes", Wong said. "It might have been him."

"Why are you here?" Captain America asked.

"We came to investigate why someone who had attempted conquering Earth was living peacefully on it. Once here we discovered something far more disturbing."

"You said we know what happened to Loki but that we don't understand it. Care to explain, Oz?" Stark snarked.

"I don't think words can sufficiently explain everything... Thor, your brother spent one year pretending to be your father while he was in... Odin sleep."

"Odin is no father of mine", the god of thunder growled. "Not after what he did."

"Very well. I can understand that. For two years he was subjected to severe abuse. Physical, emotional and sexual. You don't know a fraction of it. We managed to see some of his memories and the little we saw was quite enough."

A black man, unknown to him, spoke up. "The guy has a trauma induced psychosis. We haven't really been able to talk with him."

"That's the first order of business then. The longer he stays in his current state the harder it will be for him to heal. The psychosis only buries the trauma."

"Two freaking years..." Stark muttered. "I want to punch Odin into the next dimension."

"Depends on which dimension, you wouldn't want him to work with Dormamu or draw strenght from the Dark dimension." If they found a suitably horrible one he might be willing to help. Oath or no oath.

" _Sirs, I apologise for interrupting but it seems mr. Loki is having a major breakdown and might be in need of assistance._ "


	8. Chapter 8

He found them in the usual tavern, sitting in the secluded corner. Even Heimdall was with them, having a pause from his duties. They all looked up when he joined them, only Sif seemed to noticed his rather harried expression. Images of what he had just witnessed churned his stomach.

"Fandral! Good of you to join us. Sif here is telling the most outrageous tale", Volstagg said. "She is accusing the king of the most heinous crime."

"Who we all know is Loki", Hogun filled in. "Unless he is harming himself it is nonsense."

"She's telling the truth", Fandral said. They stared, an expression of relief ghosted over Sif's face. "I have proof." He extended the recording sphere, hand shaking.

"Fandral", the female warrior asked. "What happened?"

"I thought to play a prank on our friend and snuck in with the laundry. Never could I have thought... It was terrible my friends. Odin he... what he did... I fear for our friend, Loki is barely holding up. His mind is all but gone and his body is wasting. We need to help him."

"But how?" Volstagg said. "We can't accuse the king!"

"Even with proof it would be impossible", Hogun agreed.

"There is one way", Heimdall spoke in that low baritone of his. "First we place Loki with Thor, for he will protect his brother, away from Asgard. Secondly we make copies of the recording sphere and distribute them among the council members. Lastly we spread the truth hidden within rumours. But getting Loki away has to come first."

"How long has Odin been awake?" Sif asked. "When did he incapacitate Loki?"

"My guess is two years", the gatekeeper said. "Before that I was permitted to see the royal chambers. For long I assumed Loki had realised this and fixed what he viewed as a flaw."

They talked through their plan. Timing were key. Even after being summoned it would still take Thor time to return. When he did, one of them had to be at the Bifrost with Loki. Naturally Heimdall would be at his post, able to summon the Thunderer and sending him back. It was decided they would start out together, just in case. Then they waited for the right moment. Odin left the chambers, striding with Gungnir at his side. Once he was out of sight they hurried inside. Loki was on the bed, he was clothed but his trousers had been pulled down.

"By the darkness of Helheim", Volstagg swore. "This is horrible!"

"There is no time, we need to hurry", Sif reminded them and fixed the Trickster's clothes without flinching. He was clearly bleeding.

"His out cold", Hogun noted. "Volstagg, you have to carry him." The huge man nodded and picked up the god of mischief, wincing.

"He has not been this light since he was a wee lad no more than three hundred years old. No adult should be this thin."

"Come on. We need to get going."

Running might draw attention but they was betting on the fact that there was a tournament that day. Carrying someone while running wasn't out of place. Only, they accidentally walked right into Odin and the council. The king immediately saw who Volstagg was carrying.

"Guards! Arrest this traitors!" he bellowed and they turned tail and ran. Loki was handed to Hogun.

"I run to slowly, I will drag you down. Let me buy you some time."

They had nearly made it out of the palace when more guards came at them. The Vanir gave the pale prince to Fandral while drawing his sword. No explaination was needed. Volstagg had been right, the Trickster weighed so little that even with his height he wasn't a burden to carry. Running through the streets provided more cover but the moment the bridge came in sight Tyr cut them off.

"Are you making it a habit of betraying the king?" The general asked. "A dangerous hobby you know."

"General Tyr", Sif began but he glared at her, making her cover. 

"You out of all should be more appreciative for your position."

"Tyr", Fandral interjected, ignoring all propriety. "You know who this is. I know you do." Finally the general looked at the person in his arms and he sucked in a breath.

"Prince Loki! I believed he had died three years ago. And his condition!"

"Odin did this! Odin defiled and brutalized his own son. I have proof. We need to get to the Bifrost, Thor will be able to help him."

"Odin did this? How is that possible?"

"We don't know the details. Three years ago Loki took over when the All-Father fell into Odin sleep. Since then he woke up and has tortured Loki all this time."

The general was quiet for a moment. Shouting from the guards came closer. "You have proof? Very well. Sif, you take his highness to the Bifrost. Fandral, you and I will buy her time by pretending to be fighting. Once we have seen the Bifrost twice I will allow you to get away. Then you better show me your proof."

* * *

He opened his eyes. Where were the men. If he had never seen them before maybe they came from  _him_. More importantly, they had gotten in despite the locked door. How? His sickened mind wasn't able to comprehend what had actually happened. Since he didn't saw them his conclusion was that they were hiding. The places he looked weren't logical. When every pillow was ripped apart, the cabinets destroyed and he still couldn't find them, he began destroying the walls. Looking for any space that might be big enough for someone to hide in. It didn't cross his mind that his actions were absurd. To him, they were logical. 

"Yikes. You better pay up Harry Potter because this is some mess you caused."


	9. Chapter 9

The destruction was... impressive... and clearly the act of someone who is truly terrified. Loki was still tearing at the walls, he had smashed the door and then placed the small fridge in front of it. All rationality was gone from his eyes.

"Yikes... you better pay for the mess you have caused Harry Potter..." he told Strange. The wizard sent him an annoyed look before climbing over the fridge and into the room. Slowly he approached the Trickster. Wide, green eyes stared at him.

"No. Nonono. Please..."

"It's alright", the sorcerer said gently. "I'm not sent by Odin. I'm here to help you."

"Help Loki?"

"Yes. Odin has done something terrible to you. Something he didn't have the right to do."

"It hurt. I didn't want."

"Of course, you did nothing wrong."

"He knew."

"About what?"

"Thanos... he laughed. He knew and laughed."

"I see."

Tony watched in astonishment how Strange drew the story from Loki. The pale god was soon crying but kept talking. About all of it. About waking up on Svadafhem, or whatever it was called, all alone when he believed he would die. Returning to Asgard, Odin falling into some magic sleep while Thor refused the throne, prompting the Trickster to play a charade as the monster until the monster woke up. How he was paralysed, hidden. Only a few servants in the know. The rapes, the beatings, the threats, the constant abuse. Abuse of every kind known to humanity. 

As Loki talked, and cried, clearity returned to his eyes. His slight vacancy they had gotten used to disappearing. When Thor joined the two sorcerers in the small room the god of mischief flung himself into his brothers arms, breaking down in tears completely. His wails broke every heart nearby.

"I'm here, brother", the big guy murmured. "I'm here."

"He wanted me in pain", the black-haired god sobbed. "He told... me that wa...s why he...he.. brought me-e-e from Jotunheim."

"Oh Loki... I swear he won't get away with this. I swear, even if I have to kill him myself."

"B-b-but he is your father..."

"No, the moment he laid his hands on you he was no longer my father. My father is dead, gone. If he ever existed at all. I'm Thor Friggason, brother of Loki Friggason. The bravest person I have ever known."

Doctor Strange joined the Avengers outside, watching the siblings sadly while shaking his head. "I would sometimes come across patients whose parents had abused them. So often they were convinced it was their fault... because in their minds it was the only explaination. But I have never come across someone as vile as Odin."

"You broke through is psychosis", Wilson said. "How?"

"By giving him what he needed. A chance to tell someone what happened with his own words. He lost connection with reality as a defence mechanism. Hiding his mind. Be warned though, the psychosis is gone for now but the trauma isn't."

"He will get worse", Falcon noted. "Panic attacks, nightmares and stuff like that."

"Indeed. And nothing is safe, everything was destroyed for him. He needs to relearn what's normal. What's safe."

"And he lives with the Avengers", Tony said. "Yeah, that won't be a disaster."

"If I'm not mistaken all of you have experience with trauma. If there is any group of people who could understand him I'd say it is all of you."

Ringing endorsement from someone who then ran away. The engineer looked at the ruined room. First things first was to fix the Trickster a new room. He would need it.

* * *

 

Despite being the middle of the night and he had been awake for three days, he couldn't sleep. Everytime he drifted off the nightmare came back. It wasn't a memory, he knew that much. Odin would tower over him, jeering and telling him he could never escape. That he would soon be back where he belonged. What Loki hated the most was that he couldn't be certain if it was just his mind reacting to his terror or if the old goat actually was reaching through the ether for him.

Giving up on sleep the Trickster pulled on a dressing gown and a pair of slippers. Stark had been very generous to him. They all... tiptoed... around him. Afraid of doing something that might hurt him or cause a flashback. He also knew they were feeling kind of guilty, having sent him back in chains when he didn't invade Midgard by choice. That, they had no need to feel guilty for. No, the one who punished him anyway, despite knowing, was the guilty one. He wondered if Mother had known or if she suspected. Maybe. Wandering aimlessly through the silent hallways he tried to focus on something beyond the last two years of his life. Of course, it was pretty useless. Every memory was tainted by what Odin had done to him. Had the man always looked at him in such way? Or had the loss of his wife made him insane? Was it something that had started to crop up as he got closer to being an adult? He didn't know. A light drew his attention, perhaps he wasn't the only one sleep eluded this night.

"Stark..." the human jumped and nearly lost his grip on the whiskey glass. He gave Loki an approaching look but only patted the empty barstool beside him.

"Bad dreams?"

"Horrifying."

"Yeah... I get it. After Afghanistan and then the Chitauri, I had nightmares every night. I stopped sleeping, hoping to be too tired to dream."

""My nights are haunted, my dreams are clouded. The sickness of my mind, the wounds of my heart. Question not why I still live. Question why I have yet to die.""

"Um... should I be worried", Stark eyed him and downed his drink.

"It's a poem. I think it was written by a poet from either Alfheim or Vanaheim. I no longer remember the rest."

"Really? Didn't take you for a poetry kind of guy."

"Why so surprised? Who do you think inspired Will to write his Midsummer comedy? I understand it has become quite famous."

"Who the heck is Will?"

"Surely you know him, Stark. William was a very popular scriptwriter back in the day. Had his own theatre company."

"Are you talking about William Shakespeare?"

"Was that not obvious? Will and I was good friends. I played Puck on the premiere of his play."

"Oh! You meant a Midsummer night's dream. Now I get it. So you were only friends?" Loki looked away from the leering expression on the mortal's face. "Oh shit... Lokes... I'm sorry. I can be an ass sometimes. I didn't think..."

"I know I don't look like it but in Asgard's standards I'm not of age yet... I think you call it young adult. Old enough to take responsibility but still not officially of age."

"You are a kid?!"

"No? I just told you I'm a young adult. We have a different way of looking at time, living for as long as we do. When I met will I was still the equivalent of a teen."

"Right... I'm sorry alright. I haven't slept well either for the last couple nights."

"Old nightmares?"

"New one, actually. Maybe it is because I'm a light sleeper. An old man, the size of a giant, looming over me. Watching me like he expects something from me. Looks a bit like Thor now that I think about it... silver white hair, silly clothes that looks similar to a dress. And he is wearing an eyepatch. Just like Fury. Only, the other eye. You okay there Lokes?"

Loki felt sick, his mind screaming. He bent to the side and heaved. Only bile came up but that didn't stop the nausea. Odin was reaching for him. And he clearly would do anything to reclaim his lost toy.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor punched the sandbag so hard its chain groaned, even though it was reinforced to withstand his strenght. In truth it didn't even contain sand but some kind of odd liquid that turned solid on impact. He didn't care. All he wanted was to help his brother who couldn't seem to escape misery and pain. Once he learned that Odin was reaching into the Avengers' mind trying to find Loki, and taunting the Trickster, he had made contact with Heimdall. Intending to go home and end the old man's life. His best friend had cautioned him against it.

_"Heimdall, I need to return home. My brother is in danger."_

_"I know your mind, Thor. But coming here won't accomplish what you seek. It would only place you in harms way."_

_"I don't care! Loki is already in harms way!"_

_"And what if Odin used his power to make you his pawn? Making you betray your brother? You need patience, Thor. The Council has been made aware of Odin's crimes, as has the people. He won't be able to hold on to his powers much longer."_

_"What if he comes here? To Midgard? What if he attacks my brother?"_

_"Would you not then have just cause to kill him? There is another thing you need to be aware of."_

_"Aye?"_

_"After what Odin did... the people don't want you as their king... they fear you might end up the same."_

Again he hit the bag. Asgard wanted Loki as king. By now all knew he had ruled and protected them the first year after the Dark Elves' attack. He had been a good king, a far better king than the All-Father. Thor didn't mind. All he wanted was for his brother to be safe.

* * *

 

Tony wasn't an emotional kind of guy and lacked some serious social skills. But even he could see that Loki was freaking out, and could emphasize. The guys rapist, who had raised him as a son, was forcing his way into their minds. At least the puny mortals got of easy. They had no history with the monster, the Trickster was taunted and threatened in his sleep. Doctor Strange had finally provided some kind of magical sleep potion but that had only backfired. Loki needed a way to guard his mind from the one who broke it in the first place. Since magic failed Tony turned to science. Maybe he could find a way to shield the god's room. 

He and the god of mischief had formed an odd kind of friendship after that night. Both understood trauma and fighting demons. Your own and those others sent after you. They didn't talk about their pits of doom and despair. It was a silent agreement. Everyone else was constantly poking at the Trickster, trying to understand what happened. Tony got it. There was no amount of explaining that could make someone understand. Being at someone else's mercy. Fearing for more than just your life. Death being easier to handle than pain. Or so you told yourself. They even shared a fear of being submerged in water. Altough, the genius considered Loki's reason to be more, well, reasonable. The waterboarding had been bad but it was also years since. Odin the dick had pushed the pale god under water for his own pleasure and gain. True, it was most likely more about power than lust but they were horribly connected. 

"Stark... Tony... please stop pacing..."

"Pacing is a trigger now?"

"No, it just makes me kind of dizzy. I'm still a bit unsteady after everything."

"Yeah, no surprise. Bet sleep wasn't easy to come by even before."

"You are quite correct. For two years I never left those rooms. Odin would either throw me off the bed or..." Loki trailed of but Tony got it anyway. Sick bastard. "I would sometimes wonder if he ever treated Mother like that and she merely hid it. But then I figured she would likely have killed him before long. Me he could stash away, but Mother was the queen."

"I don't any credit to sick bastards. Nothing says he didn't have other poor buggers hidden somewhere while you were growing up."

"That doesn't make me feel better... Mother curbed a lot of his behaviours. I think she protected many people."

"Cheers to super moms!"

"Cheers..."

* * *

 

He knew within seconds it was a dream. He also knew it was far more than just a dream. A hand closed around his throat and Odin's snarled, one-eyed face came into view. Panic edged on the outside, not reaching inside the space of dreams. That didn't stop him from clawing at the old goat and aiming kicks. It was no avail. This wasn't real. Only real enough.

"You think to escape me you wretched runt. There is nowhere you can hide for long. All I have to do it wait for the chaos that follows you", the old man jeered.

"You won't get me. Never again! You are a worse liar than I am. Odin Liesmith. Odin the foul. Odin the lecherous, the rapist. Who is so desperate for someone in his bed he has to rape his own son."

"You are no son of mine!" Odin growled and tightened his grip. "You are a worthless Jotun runt! Fit only to be used by his betters."

"You are nothing", Loki chocked. "I ruled in your stead and I ruled well. The one who truly cared for Asgard, for her sons, was Frigga. She would have killed you for what you have done to me. Thor certainly will."

"SILENCE", Odin roared. "That woman has foiled many of my plans. Most of which involved you. But no more. You have grown insolent, forgotten your place. I will remind you."

_Brother! Brother, wake up! Wake up!_

Loki jolted awake and looked into the worried face of Thor. His hand went to his throat, it felt sore. A warm hand touched his face, he recoiled before regaining his composure. 

"Loki, are you well?" The blonde oaf asked. "I sensed Odin's Seidr and came running. There was no one here but I could see a shadow looming over you." Shuddering the god of mischief gripped his brother's shirt and burst out crying. All the emotions he couldn't hold in his dream came rushing in. His brother enveloped him in his arms, holding him close but not tight.

"He will never leave me alone", he sobbed. "What am I supposed to do? If he takes me again..."

"He won't. I won't let him or anyone else ever lay their hands on you again."

"You can't promise that."

"Then I will die trying."

"Oh, Thor... I don't want you dead. You are my brother even when you are being stupid. Don't act like my life can be traded for yours."

"Likewise little brother. I have lost you twice, Loki. Both times I mourned for you, cried for you."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be." They laughed tiredly. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes... he would taunt me, telling me how it was my fate to be used. That I was a thing and that you would look at me as such as well."

"I figured he had to have said something like that. It makes me wish I could go back home and smash his head in."

"Why don't you?"

"Because the risk is too big. Heimdall is right, Odin can't trusted and the risk that he would use me to get to you is greater than my need for vengeance. If he were to come to Earth it would be different."

Luring the old goat to Midgard? The idea held some water. Away from Asgard he would be weaker. His power limited. And the humans might be able to hold against him. A fool-proof plan would be needed. Thankfully their mortal friends was up to the task. Of that he had no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I'm referring to with the sandbag is non-newtonian fluids, also called oobleck. I tried to come up with something that had the potential to withstand the power of Thor. Not that I spent all that much time coming up with it, already knew it existed. A non-newtonian fluid has the property of both a fluid and a solid. It acts as a solid matter when force/preassure is applied to it only act as a fluid again immediately once the force/pressure is removed. It's pretty cool and something that would likely work quite well.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole council sat in uncomfortable silence. It had taken some effort but now all of them were convinced of the truth. Odin had violated his own son, adopted or not. Upon confronting the king he had not even been ashamed or apologetic. No excuses or attempts to deflect. Instead he made it sound like all was as he had planned. And maybe it was. The way he described the Trickster was... disturbing to say the least. Not to mention the attempts to convince them that Loki's treatment was justified. Tyr had seen the captured recording first, Fandral handed it over without any fuss. It made him sick. By the time of the recording Loki was already broken and for someone with such resilience it was alarming he had been destroyed like that. As it were the council was powerless. Not everyone was of the same opinion though. Lord Kendrall, a minor nobility that had made his fortune on the unfortunate, was famously racist towards Jotuns. Having learnt if the dark prince's true heritage had drained any sympathy the man might have held for the lad.

"You can't possibly be saying we should allow the abuse of his highness to continue, Kendrall", Forsetti bristled. Like Tyr the man was a god, anointed by the Norns. The god of justice had strong opinions about unjust laws and actions. He was one of Loki's strongest defenders since not even Odin could touch him.

"He's a Frost giant! It is the natural order!" Kendrall said. "He should count himself lucky he had nearly reached adulthood."

"Lucky? That he wasn't raped by his own father when he was even younger?"

"He is not Odin's son!"

"The law of the Norns are crystal clear, when a man declare a child his with no contest then the man becomes the child's father. When a woman does the same she becomes the child's mother. The child is to be treated as an equal to any other child and given the same rank, protection and dignity." Forsetti declared. "We all were there when Odin openly declared Loki his son."

"We thought he was an Odinson by blood!"

"In the eyes of the Norns, it doesn't matter", Tyr said softly but it cut through the raised voices. "Their law is absolute. You are not a god, Lord Kendrall, so you might not understand but going against the Norns' wishes is unwise."

"That's another aspect", Njord said. "Prince Loki was anointed by the Norns as well. He would not be a god if they had not decided as such. If I'm not mistaken, despite his title as All-Father Odin is not actually a god. Both his sons are and the queen were a goddess. But the king? I don't recall it witnessing an anointing, elevating him."

"You are right", Lord Fadral, Fandral's father, said. "As ruler of Asgard he possesses strong magic and is very powerful. But Odin is not a god."

"He is still king", Kendrall protested. "And that frostling imprisoned him!"

"He didn't", Forsetti said. "Eir spoke with me. Odin fell into his restorative sleep shortly after Thor's defeat of the Dark elves. Loki decided to act as Odin in the interim, fully intending to make Thor king instead. The prince declined and decided to live on Midgard instead. Rather than leaving Asgard without a leader he kept up the act until Odin woke up. She always assumed Loki left, having no idea the horror he faced."

"You should be careful, Kendrall", Tyr said. "Unlike Thor who has two divine domains and only one dominant, Loki has several and none of them are lesser than the others. He even has more domains than I do."

"Regardless", Njord said. "We can't allow Odin to continue with his abuse. Time will come when he will face retribution for his actions.

* * *

 

"Hang on Green Day", Tony said. "You  _want_ All-Daddy to come here and terrorise you?"

"I want to control the battlefield. He will come here, sooner or later. I rather it be on our terms, not his."

"Solid strategic thinking", Steve nodded in agreement. "What do we need to do?"

"Odin's power is concentrated to Gungnir, his spear. Especially away from Asgard. It is what gives him godlike power", Loki explained. "If we can get it away from him, his powers will diminish in turn."

"Godlike powers? Like you and Thor?" Sam asked.

"Not quite", Thor rumbled. "My brother and I  _are_ gods by the Norns grace. Odin is not. Our powers are drawn from our domains. I for example draw power from the storm."

"You also draw power from fornication in your name", Loki said in a deadpan voice, causing the Avengers to snicker. "You always forget that."

"Eh... yes. That to."

"What about you?" Natasha asked. "What are your domains?"

Tony watched as the Trickster poured himself some wine, because of course he was a wine guy, before answering. "I hold several domains. Mischief of course, Fire, Chaos, Change and Magic of course. I'm the patron god of consensual sexual intercourse between men, non-binary gender, the deformed, the abandoned and of the tricksters in the universe."

"That's quite a few", Clint noted. "Wait? You are the god of gay sex?"

"Basically yes. If you were to summarize my beneficiaries you could say I'm the patron god of the outcasts and the unwanted."

Without a word Tony went to his super exclusive refrigerator, tapped in the secret code, and took out a box of extremely luxurious chocolate he had initially saved for Pepper. He then walked over to the Trickster and presented a box. A perfect eyebrow was raised.

"What's this?"

"An offering", the engineer said. "I'm not a religious guy but I know you are supposed to bring offerings to your god."

" _Your_ god?"

"Well, we are the Avengers. We live chaos and we are outsiders no matter why. So, since you apparently are our patron god, I bring you an offering."

"You want me to be the Avengers patron god?" Loki sounded confused and surprised at the same time.

"Yeah, I mean. That's what I said."

"Are you sure, Stark?" Thor sounded a bit... disturbed. "Maybe you should think it through?"

"Just take the box", Clint said. "Come on guys, it's not that big of a deal!"

"Is this the wish of all of you?" Loki asked. "You all want me as the Avengers patron god?"

Why was the two brothers so hung up on this? All the mortal Avengers gave their agreement, smiling a bit. Again Tony held out the box and this time the Trickster took it. Solemnly.

"I accept your offering and consent to become the patron god of the Avengers. Take my blessing and my protection against all that which I hold dominion." He then stood and walked off with the box in a very serious manner.

"Erm... what was that?" Bruce asked.

"You wanted him as your patron god, he accepted", Thor said. "Did you believe it would not be taken seriously? Granted, he is a good choice considering our line of work. Chaos will work in your favour and against our enemies."

"You mean... he literally became our god?" Sam asked.

"Indeed."

"So... how do we... you know... please our god?"

"He accepted chocolate didn't he? That should do it."

"But... what about when he isn't here?"

"Loki is the god of fire, just place any offering in a live flame while devote it to him. He will then receive it."

"Tony..." Steve groaned. "Did you have to dedicate the Avengers to a pagan god? Really?"

"You know me Cap, no small measures", Tony quipped while wondering if he could justify getting drunk. Fucking gods.


	12. Chapter 12

He stared at the box. When was the last time someone  _asked_ him to be their patron? Had it ever happened? More times than not things had been thrown at him. Barton's words simmered in his mind. God of gay sex. Nausea threatened to overwhelm him for a moment. By no means had he been a virgin prior to Odin's... administrations. Men and women alike had shared his bed. Now, the thought of sex was... unwelcome. Could he ever associate it with pleasure again? His body had been used with such overwhelming brutality. Loki realised what was about to happen but he couldn't stop it.

_After two months he still hoped that the old man would snap out of it. Maybe it was the result of the Odin sleep on top of everything else. Either way, he really hoped his misery would end. The bed dip in a way he has become familiar with and suddenly he is flipped on his back. A small dust of hope is dashed when he see the All-Father. Leathery hands stroke his skin in an almost intimate way. It feels so wrong. He can see the slightly crazed light in the single eye. Loki tries to appeal to Odin, beg him to stop. Calling him father as a way to remind the old man. The only thing it gets him is the loss of his voice. Any semblance of intimacy disappear when he is breached. It hurts. A hand grabs his face, foul breath ghosting his skin. His mouth is pried open by a insistent thumb and the foulness invades. Disgusting, vile tongue claims him. All while the weight on him thrusts hard. It is hard to breath. He is being crushed under the old goat. It is hopeless, he realise. He won't escape this on his own._

"Loki..." Thor's voice rouse him from the dark pit of memories. "Brother... you don't have to pretend nothing is wrong..."

"I know... but if I don't, doesn't Odin win?"

"He doesn't. He did something unforgivable to you. No one is going to mock you for having to heal. It not something that will just go away."

"When did you get so wise?" Loki chuckled wetly. "You might actually become a good king."

"I won't become king."

"Why not? Surely you don't blame yourself for that man's actions."

"The people wants you as their king. They know all the good you did. I won't be in the way."

"But... I don't want to become king... I have never cared for the throne."

"Which is why you will be a good king."

"What about you?"

"I'm an Avenger, I will trust my safety to you."

The Trickster shook his head and hugged his big brother tightly, tears falling freely.

* * *

 

Thor tucked his brother in bed amd kissed his forehead. Slowly Loki was able to remember not all touches had to hurt. It still made him rage to know his father had done this. His blood-father. He worried for his baby brother's mental wellbeing, unexpected things brought him back to his misery. Maybe he felt lost? The Thunderer realised that the Trickster barely knew anything about his own history and his real people. His real family. Did his mother still live? What if he had blood-brothers? Did they know he was alive? Had they agreed to his abandonment? There was no way Loki himself could make a journey to find answers. He was too vulnerable. But Thor could.

"Captain, Stark", he told his teammates, "can you look after my brother for a few days?"

"Er... Why?"

"I need to go to Jotunheim. I will try to be swift."

"Alright, look out for any knives when you get back."

"Tony!"

"What? That's how Loki say "I love you", didn't you know?"

Thor smiled and promised to be careful. Going to a clearing further away he asked Heimdall to take him to Jotunheim. The realm was as cold as he remembered. Even more desolate. It didn't take long for the Frost giants to show themselves. 

"You are not welcome here, Odinson!" One snarled. 

"I'm not here to fight. I no longer claim the name of Odin's son for the crimes he has committed against my brother."

"Are you talking about Loki, son of Laufey?" Another asked, this one visibly older.

"You know of him?"

"I'd be foolish to not recognise my own grandson. I knew the moment I saw him."

"Your... grandson..."

"Yes. I am Laufey's father. Now tell me, what has the All-Father done to my grandson."

"Why do you care? Loki was abandoned."

"That's what my son wanted. He was always short-sighted. I convinced him to place the boy in our temple and leave his fate to the Norns. See where it got us, our prince grew up to hate us and we are still dwindling in numbers. Now you tell me Odin has caused him pain? Please... what happened?"

Thor studied the elderly Jotun and could see a striking resemblance between him and his brother. Maybe they had believed it a mercy, leaving a too small a child to fate.

"I ask you to not condemn all of Asgard for the actions of one man."

"I will keep my judgement to those who deserve it."

The Thunderer told them and their roar of anger shook the glaciers.


	13. Chapter 13

It took all his persuasion skills to convince the Jotun that invading Asgard was not a particularly good idea. Since he was far from a diplomat he wasn't quite as successful as he wanted. In the end it was the queen of Jotunheim who calmed things down. She was eyeing Thor with open curiosity, an expression he had often seen on Loki.

"You come with grave news of my lost child", she said. "Among us not even the king could away with such actions. That the All-Father has done such thing... it is frightening. He is safe now, yes?"

"Aye, he is on Midgard, we are making plans to take Odin down."

"Your own father... I can see the need but why did you come here if you don't want our aid?"

"I came for the sake of my brother. He knows nothing of his people, his history, his family. All he did know has been defiled. I fear for his wellbeing. Learning about himself might help him."

"I see. We can begin with my name, I'm Farbauti. Loki's mother."

* * *

 

"Okay, I may or I may not have a plan. We need to get the fancy staff away from Odin All-Dick, right?" Tony was pacing again.

"Gungnir, yes", Loki agreed. "What's your plan?"

"I realised there is one situation he wouldn't hold it. Because it would be impractical."

"Tony... I don't know..." the Trickster rolled his shoulder. "To make that happen..."

"Mind including the rest of us?" Clint said eyeing the two.

"He is suggesting that we create a situation which make Odin prepare for rape", Natasha said. "That's it isn't it."

"I never said we are going to use a real person", the engineer said hurriedly. "What I'm suggesting is a bit more elaborate. Odin don't know much about Earth, that is obvious. So say he receives a message from some shady organisation here on Earthgard that they've captured Loki. He comes here and the shady organisation offers some one-on-one time, with the condition he needs to leave his weapons outside the cell. Only, the cell is actually empty or at least doesn't contain Loki."

"Gungnir would be out of his hands..." the god of mischief said. "You are planning a very elaborate trick."

"Yup! I mean you are our patron, a trick should be right up your alley."

"I... suppose... but it is risky. Odin won't let himself be tricked that easily. This place is warded by your machines, he can see other places."

"I thought about that, this is not the only place for the Avengers. We have a few more locations. One that was abandoned when Shield fell. If we can make it look like it is in use again, drawing his attention, he might be convinced."

Loki pondered for a while. "I suppose I could create something that mimics my magical signature, he would look for that. We should wait until Thor is back, we are going to need him."

"Just to be on the same page", Steve said. "Loki won't be anywhere near this man, right? I can't with a good conscience let a victim confront his abuser while the abuser might still hurt him."

"You need me to fight!" the Trickster protested. 

"That's the point of this plan", Cap said, crossing his arms. "To take the fighting out of the equation. Let us protect you, Loki. You deserve it."

Tony hid a smile as he watched the dark prince gape at them, speechless. The guy was clearly used to fighting all his battles alone and now a bunch of puny humans told him that they would fight his battle for him. A very humbling expression ghosted across his face.

"I... thank you. For all your kindness and generosity towards me. I can never repay you..."

"You don't have to, Lokes. We are doing this because we care. Because we are your friends."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

Things were tense in the golden realm. Now there wasn't a single soul who had not learnt of the tale. Most believed the evidence and felt sorrow for their prince. Some, just a few, believed it all to be a trick but even they didn't believe anyone deserved that kind of treatment. The few that believed the evidence and believed prince Loki deserved it was either nobility or high-ranking guards. Ulf was neither of those things. He had a son of his own who was near the same age as the prince. His boy was even adopted. The mere thought of violating him in such way made Ulf feel sick to his stomach.

"That little Jotun whore is hiding in a hole somewhere, just you wait", a guard at a nearby table said. "He was always an argr."

"They will find him", another guard said. "And then he will be dragged back to the king's bed. Just you wait."

"Right where he belongs. Under a real man."

Ulf was not a particularly good man. He dealt with unsavoury characters and had no qualms about killing if necessary. These men on the other hand... they were even worse. Prince Loki would likely return sooner or later. If he were guarded by men like these it would be no good. Flagging down the barkeeper he handed over a gold coin.

"The 'special' blend for our two friends over there", he said, nodding to the loud guards. The barkeep took the coin without a word. They had made affairs before and even if they considered the law a suggestion rather than a compulsion they had still loyalty to Asgard.


	14. Chapter 14

Thor landed outside the compound, letters secure against his chest. He was unsure how his brother would take it but hopefully he could see the need. There were a bustle within the compound, people running in all different directions and shouting to each other. A big board stood in the middle with pictures and bullet-lists. Even looking at them he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Hey! Thunder boy! Good to have you back!"

"Stark? What's going on?"

"We are putting together our plan to take down All-Dick."

"You mean Odin? What's the plan?" The Thunderer listened while frowning. "You have thought of almost everything."

"What have we missed?"

"How you intend to kill him."

"Kill... Thor, this is your dad..."

"Not after what he did to Loki. Odin is powerful, Stark. Even without Gungnir. If we slip up at any point my brother will be in grave danger."

"So what do you suggest then?"

"I will be in the cell, out of sight. Once he is inside, I will end him."

"It will be murder, you realise that?"

"Aye, I'm well aware it won't be honourable but what he did was the worst thing you can do to another. Him killing Loki would have been a mercy in comparison. I wouldn't have forgiven him but at least my brother wouldn't have suffered."

"What about the rest of the Vikings? How will they take it?"

"I will make myself ineligible for the throne but I have no intentions of taking it anyway."

"Have you talked about Loki about this?"

"There is no need. Where is he anyway? I have letters for him."

* * *

 

It was odd, reading the letters while being holed up. With Thor back the plan was set in motion, beginning with hiding Loki away. He was so far from the location of the trap that he was barely in the same country. Sitting in a bunker with one of Tony's suits, remotely controlled by Jarvis. He turned over the letter from his birth-mother again. She explained the circumstances of his birth and why he had been left to die. There were no apologies or justifications. In her eyes Jotunheim was a harsh place and a runt had no chance of living there. His grandfather, and wasn't that a surprise, was of a different opinion. In his letter he described much of Jotunheim's history and changes. Apparently Laufey had intended to kill him straight up but was convinced by his father to give the newborn Loki a chance.

What a chance... to live in Thor's shadow only to be used by Odin once Frigga was gone. Left wondering if the man had always seen him that way. He was hiding a knife in his sleeve, just in case. If the plan failed and the old goat were to find him, he wanted to be ready. The Trickster didn't really want to die but he would rather choose death over being made into a plaything.

* * *

 

The humans gave him a hostile reception but showed him through their building anyway. This close he could almost taste the magic emitting from the runt. He licked his lips, he couldn't wait until he could sink into that pliable flesh again. Frigga, the foolish woman, had viewed the frostling as her son and subsequently kept him out of Odin's grasp. Thumbing Gungnir he barely kept his increasing arousal under wraps. No need for the humans to know what a tasty treat they had captured. The runt belonged to him after all. They stopped outside a chamber.

"You can't bring the spear into the cell", the human cautioned. "And you need to take off some of your clothing. It is a safety measure. You can leave your things in the next room. They will be safe, the cell is behind two more doors."

Annoying humans who think they can ordering Odin around. He didn't mind complying however. It would only make things smoother for himself. Soon, so soon he would be able to satisfy himself. He took of the outer layers of his robes and leaned Gungnir against the wall. When the next two doors opened in succession he strode rapidly forward, blinded by lust. The hammer struck him before he had time to register that the runt wasn't in the cell.

* * *

 

He didn't take any chances. The cuffs were designed to hold against any Asgardian and a sorcerer. Thor also used the ward created by Loki to seal any movement. Mjolnir was in his belt, he was not about to see if the spell would fail to work on the old man. Odin blinked and was slowly coming to. Their eyes locked.

"Thor!? What do you think you are doing?"

"Getting answers. Why did you do it? Why did you rape him?"

"Rape? Don't be ridiculous. He was finally doing his duty!"

"Really? So all his life you just waited for the chance to violate him? What kept you at bay? Me? Mother?"

"Such foolishness! Where is he? That runt needs to be put back where he belong!"

"In your bed? As your toy?" Thor could see the madness in the single eye. A terrifying madness, cold and calculating. 

"Yes! And he will be yours when you become king!"

"No. He will never have to see you again. Ever." The Thunderer took the hammer and in one heave, over-head swing he caved the old man's head in. There was no way he was still alive but for good measure he took the dagger, Loki's dagger, and plunged it into Odin's heart. All he felt was the satisfaction of knowing his brother would be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the epilogue.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy independence day? I don't know... I'm not American...

He cried for a whole week after Odin's demise. Not because he mourned or missed the disgusting old man. No, it was because all the fear and tension suddenly bleed out. Without realising it he had been holding in his emotions. Everything that had happened since he fell from the Bifrost crashed down on him. Things he didn't have time to process before. More than anything, the knowledge that the old goat couldn't hurt him anymore was more important than anything else. During that week Thor was comforting him as much as he could. The Avengers kept their distance, knowing it was difficult for him.

"Hey Reindeer", Tony said. "Brought you some food."

"Thank you but I'm not really hungry..."

"Doctor's order. You are still thin as a stick. Here, I think you might like it."

"What is it?"

"Pasta carbonara, spaghetti with bacon, egg and cream. Topped with cheese."

"Sounds simple enough I suppose."

They were silent while he ate, his mind wandering. The engineer tinkered with something absent-minded, the normalcy was soothing. Once the plate was empty the mortal spoke up.

"There is a group of Vikings in the meeting room asking for you. You can decide yourself if you wish to talk to them."

"Did they give you any names?" Loki asked.

"I think it was Tyrd, Nord and Faral."

"You mean Tyr, Njord and Fadral?"

"Yeah, that. Know them?"

"They are council members, Tyr and Njord are gods. I better go see what they want." Tony nodded, took the tray and left to wait outside. Taking a much needed shower the Trickster was deep in thought. What could they want with him? He wasn't in any danger. Thor and the others wouldn't let anything happen on their watch. All his Asgardian clothes were either destroyed or useless so he put on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved black sweater. The engineer snickered when he saw him.

"Nice look, you remind me of a young college professor."

"Very funny. Let's go."

Inside the conference room the air was charged. Everyone watched each other. It diffused only slightly when Loki joined them. Tyr breathed of obvious relief.

"Your highness", he greeted. "I'm glad to see you in good health."

"General", the Trickster nodded. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's a rather delicate subject."

"I'm sure they can handle it."

"Very well. Your highness, we'd like to offer you the throne of Asgard."

"Oh?" Loki sat down in one of the chairs. "What of Thor? He is the heir."

"When taking everything into consideration we find it would be unsuitable for him to take the throne."

"Why?" He knew the answer of course but he needed them to say it. Hear it.

"One part", Fadral said, "is that the people don't want him as king after what Odin did to you. They do not support prince Thor's ascension."

"I see", so they acknowledged the violation. Good to know. "And?"

"He did commit regicide and patricide", Njord said. "Regardless of how justified his actions were."

"Hmm... but if you remember, so did I when I killed Laufey. Why is it different?"

"We were at war, taking out Laufey meant an end to any potential conflict", Tyr said. "Do you accept the throne your highness?"

"Allow me to speak with my brother in private before giving you my answer." The three council members nodded their agreement and they filed out followed by the mortal Avengers. Thor and Loki looked at each other. "Well? I'm about to take your throne."

"As I told you, brother, nothing would please me more."

"Mmm... but I do intend to make you my heir."

"What? Why? You have no reason to."

"... Thor I don't know if I will ever be able to be intimate with another person again. I can't even think about it without being thrown back. Two years of constant rape and abuse... with you as my heir your children will be eligible for the throne if I don't have any myself."

"I see... even beyond the grave Odin will cause harm."

"No..." the Trickster shook his head. "No, he can't hurt me anymore. But the harm he caused... it still needs to heal. Do we have an agreement Thor?"

The Thunderer stood, walked over and presented Mjolnir to him. Without thinking he took the hammer, surprised at being able to lift it.

"Odin's enchantment lifted after his demise. But it might fool anyone who is not aware." Loki was then swept into a bear hug. His brother rocking him slightly. "I love you, Loki. You deserve this. Prove to them all what a great king you will be."

"Thank you, Thor."

* * *

 

"I did take some inspiration from Midgard, I admit", Loki explained to the awestruck humans. "It was ridiculous that the golden realm would be stuck in the Middle Ages on some parts and far ahead in future on ither parts."

Tony felt like a kid in a candy store who had just received his allowance. Many things had happened in five years, good and bad. They had more members in the Avengers now and while they had faced a lot of scrutiny after Ultron it was doable. Finding Barnes and learning about his unfortunate run-in with Hydra, meeting the king of Wakanda, discovering a wed-slinging teenager and a few other things. Things could probably gone very bad for them at any point. However, they had the king of Asgard on their side who was also their patron. Turns out that getting  _out_ of trouble was a big perk. Chaos tended to turn in their favour rather than causing more problems. And now they were all visiting the godly realm.

"Over there is the hospital, even if we call it the healing pavilion for now. The fence took some time to complete, which is why I insisted an a railing on the bridge first", the Trickster prattled on. "And that's our space station, it hovers because it makes it moveable, just in case. There is the academy, the new school, a housing complex meant for crippled warriors and the elderly, and then the project closest to my heart. The theatre. Every week there is some kind of performance."

"Very impressive, brother. Who are the men and women in gold and red uniform?" Thor said.

"Those are the law enforcers, similar to Midgard's police. I have separated the justice system from the throne. There is a law book stipulating how a criminal offence shall be handled. Anyone can appeal to the throne if they feel they have been unfairly treated, I will then review the case myself."

"This is very big changes. How did you convince them to agree with this?"

"Simple, whenever they protested I implied they agreed with Odin. Now they only come with legit concerns."

"Ha! Brilliant reindeer", Tony said, still feeling giddy. "This is awesome. Man, I would love to learn more about your tech." Loki gave him an odd look. His clothes were very fine but also simple. Apparently he had made a gold medallion the symbol of his status rather than a crown or something similar. 

"And why do you think you wouldn't be allowed to? I have arranged for you to meet the engineering faculty at the academy. On similar note, miss Wanda, the faculty of magic has offered to teach you more about your abilities if you choose."

The young witch blushed and nodded eagerly. All of them was rather overwhelmed by the effort that had gone into their visit. There were something for all of them.  _All of them._ It wasn't till later that Tony manage to catch the god of mischief on his own.

"Nice view, your kingliness", he said.

"You better not talk about my backside, Stark."

They chuckled together. It was a nice view from the balcony. High up with Asgard spread out beneath them. He was offered some wine but declined, he was pretty sure he wouldn't survive drinking it.

"So, how are you really doing? Everything okay?"

"It was difficult, in the beginning. Everything reminded me of the abuse. There were weeks I barely slept."

"And now?"

Loki didn't answer at first, sipping from his goblet. "Now... I'm getting there. Being intimate... is still not an option but the lady I'm courting is very understanding."

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Her name is Sigyn, she is a goddess anointed by the Norns grace as the goddess of fidelity. A very beautiful woman. I don't want to bind her in a marriages that might never be consumed."

"You really like her, huh."

"I do, yes. Odin broke me, Tony. Not even Thanos managed that and trust me, he tried. Healing has been a process. Still is."

"You are like a Phoenix."

"A what now?"

"Phoenix. A bird that burst into flames when it dies but is then reborn from the ashes."

"Hmm. I like that." Loki stood and raised his goblet. "To rebirth through fire and a bright future."

And Tony had to admit, the guy really looked like a king in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not the easiest story to write, partly because of the difficult subject. One thing I took care to balance was being close enough to abuse to cause discomfort but not so explicit as to make it basically a rape porno. I'm not a fan of crude language in the first place. I've noticed that many make Tyr or Njord out to be bad guys, or at least antagonistic towards Loki but I can't do that. Just like I don't like bashing a character. That's not me. Never been me. And while I try to avoid being repetitive I do think my characterization of the Avengers is pretty consistent with some variations to suit the story. 
> 
> Honestly though... Tony kind of writes himself. His whole shtick just makes it so easy. 
> 
> My next story, because I do have more planned, will be named Förgätmigej and should be up fairly soon.


End file.
